Le Manoir Hanter
by PrincessxCinderella
Summary: [AU] InuKag. Kagome din't believe in ghosts, spirits, demons and what not. Until she was forced to move to her mother's new boyfriends old mansion.But she Never thought falling in love with the rudest half demon would ever happen...


**Author's Note:** New storie, the title is in french but the storie is obviously in english hee hee. It means 'The Haunted Mansion'... hee hee...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-yasha.Period.

**Summary:** After Kagome's Grandpa died, Mrs Higurashi decided to move in with the new man she loved, since the previous one, sadly died 6 years ago. To Kagome and souta's displaisure, they had to loose everything. Only to go live in an old creepy and haunted mansion...

-

-

Le manoir Hanter

Chapter One

What on earth!

-

-

Souta shook kagome's shoulder harshly to wake her from her sleep. They arrived, at the mansion. Kagome opened her eye's lazely and looked up to face the personne who waked her up, which was, to her displaisure, her _beloved _young brother souta. She had been asleep all ride long. Nothing else to do but to look at the scenary outside the tinted windows of the limousine her mother's boyfriend payed.

With a sigh kagome stepped out of the limousine. Driver who wore a nice black professional uniform went to the back of the limousine to pick up kagome and souta's luggage to bring it infront of the mansion doors.

"Nice place." Kagome said sarcasticlly, with a big fat yawn escaping her mouth.

"Pretty creepy and old to me." Souta said as they both walked to the mansion doors. The mansion was made of old wood. They were walking on old grey pavement, that had cracks a little bit everywhere.

"Where's Mom ?" Kagome asked curiously,they _were_ in the same limousine after all.

"Oh, she couldn't wait to see that creep so she rushed inside with all her luggage." Souta rolled his eye's. God knows how much they hated their step father. They just hopped that their mother won't marrie him any time soon. But What if he proposed to her? Everyone knows she'll _never_ say no!

The stairs were made in cement, the raillings were black and white with some wierd designs on them. Kagome walked up the steps to the big long wooden doors, almost 10 times their sizes. Not knocking or ringing, she grabbed the door knob and turned it. The old doors creaked a little and opened. Kagome opened it slowly, and peered inside with her little brother who was right in back of her.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Souta almost yelled in awe. It was humongoues, very old fashion but still very nice. Let's say it was kind of 'haunted-house' looking.

"Yeah... But I prefer the shrine." Kagome said in a not-so-happy way. At least there's one of them that's happy... Oh yeah, two. Souta sighed and grabbed his luggage. It wasn't really heavy. Contrairy to kagome who had brought two huge bags.

"So where do we bring our stuff ?" Kagome asked annoyed that anybody was there to help them find there way in this huge place.

"Oh! There's mama!" Souta pointed with a smile. Mrs Higurashi looked so happy. She smiled nicely to her two beautiful kids that she loved so much.

"Do you like it ?" Was the first question that came to mind when she neared them. Kagome din't want to answer because the answer was obviously 'no!'. Souta on the other hand replied,

"Yeah!"

"Great! Follow me darligns, i'll show you your new bedrooms. They could be really dusty so you'll have to clean a bit. Those rooms wern't occupied for a very long time." Mrs higurashi told them as they walked up the staires. Totally forgeting that her dauther din't even answer her question, the creep was on her mind.

Finally they walked up all the stairs, the siblings turned right to where there mother had turned. "Kagome, this is your room hunny." With a smile Mrs Higurashi swung the wooden old dry door open, only to reveal an old fashion room. Not very kagome's style.

"Very nice..." Kagome said sarcasme dripping from every word. Storming in the room, kagome slammed the door shut. Almost hitting her little brother in the face in the process. Leaving her mother to sigh and so she left with souta to show him his room.

Kagome threw her two big bags on her neatly done double bed. The furnitures were all wood. There was two night table each side of the bed, with a lamp on top of each. There's even candels lightened on the other furniture which has a nice mirror on top.

Kagome took too seconds to look at herself and then turned to collapse on her _new_ bed, since all the furniture they had in their shrine, they had to sell to make money.

As soon as she hit the matress, she felt relaxed. The bed was really comfortable though. Not liking the lighting of the room very much, kagome got up and tried to find a switch. Wierdly she din't find any.

The wierdest thing of all was that there wasn't any windows... What a wierd bedroom... Kagome din't like it at all. Plus it was so dusty... She had a hard time breathing. She really had to do some cleaning. But she din't feel like it right now so she decided to visite her new home... Even though she hated it already.

"I hope I won't get lost in here..." Kagome said to herself aloud as she started walking down the hallway. So many doors...

There was alot of paintings hanging on the walls. They probably cost alot though. Alot of antics as well, even maybe some stuff that aged more than 100 years old.

How many years does this mansion exist anyway?... Jeez, it looks older than old. Creepy as hell... But it din't scare kagome a tiny bit because she knew that ghost and spirits din't exist.

She passed several doors... how can a man live all alone in this huge place. He probably never even visited these rooms.

Oh! Something interested kagome, there was a door right infront of her. It was the end of the hallway. Hell it was long... Kagome put a hand on the door knob and turned it open.

"AAHHH!" She yelled her lungs out as she saw a brown headed little boy.

"Oh my fuckin gosh! Souta I'm ganna kill you!" Kagome yelled as she entered the room, her heart was pounding so fast in her chest. Her brother almost had made her have a heart attack.

"My god, sorry, it's not my fault your a pussy!" Souta yelled in his defense.

"You little brat.." With that she placed her both hands on her knees and breathed in and out to calm herself down.

Souta giggled slightly "Sorry, not my fault your a pussy." He repeted to piss her off even more.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome looked around the room, it was a kind of mini library. Some shelfs occupied with books.Two tables which contained a flower pot each and two chairs. "And why are you here anyway? Since when did you start reading ?" She asked curiously yet concerned as she sat on a green ugly-coloured sofa right next to the door.

"I don't know. It's the only red door and it was the last one. So yeah..." Souta replied... "And what about you ?"

"Same thing." Kagome giggled... what a coinscidence. Souta sat next to his sister.

"What if this mansion is haunted?" Souta asked his older sister as he looked around the kind of mini-library.

"Oh please, don't act so childishly. Ghost don't exist. Obviously" Kagome rolled her eye's, how can her brother be so stupid.

"Remember when mama forced me to talk with ryoga on the phone yesterday ?" Souta asked.

"Er.. Yeah, why ?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Well like, I don't know how we got to the subject but he told me that a man named Inu-taisho who was a dog demon and a woman named Izayoi died here, she was human though. They wern't old... and like they died in here in 1993. Somewhere in the mansion. After that no one wanted the house. At that time ryoga din't know all this so he bought the house at the age of 27, his parents gave him the money. He lived here all alone until now...And learned the storie a little later when he first spoke to his neighboor..." Young souta explained seriously.

"Jeez souta! Every human, demon or whatever die sometime in a life time you know ?" Sighing kagome rested her head on the couch.

"Yeah but nobody knew how they died . And they had a son, his name was... Um... Inu-yasha something like that. Which means, dog demon in japanesse, and he was a half demon. His suposed to be like 17 years old now."

"Great... And where is he now ?"

"Nobody knows. Some say he died as well i guess... but his body was nowhere to be found."

"Okay souta... Dog demon my ass! Plus it's not the end of the world if people died here. There not going to _haunt_ us..." Kagome was getting really annoyed so she juste got up and walked to an alley and looked at the old books. Maybe she can find something interesting here. Well more interesting then her stupid little pussy brother.

Who was HE anyways to call HER a pussy when his more one then herself?

Souta was left to his solitude, sitting all alone on a couch in a mini library in a mansion that was probably haunted. He usually loved to stay home alone... But not anymore.

Kagome looked at all the books and fell upon a box in the middle of no-where, in the second alley. It was sideways, as if someone had dropped it and never picked it up. She looked at the ceilling to see if boxes wern't just falling down the sky. Nope, the ceilling was perfectly fine, no whole what so ever. Bending down kagome placed the box the right way and with her right hand dusted off the thick dust.

Slowly opening the box, kagome peered inside. There was a journal, well two of them actually. Some pictures of a woman with long black hair and a man with silver hair and golden eye's. Both were holding hands and smiling happily in a field.

Wait a minute... The field was right next to the mansion, no way... it was their land!

Kagome's eye's widened when she realised, maybe it was Izayoi and that dog demon Inu-taisho! Maybe that's why he had golden eyes and that silver hair, plus he had those claws. Maybe her little brother wasn't lying and that ryoga-freak really told him the truth. Kagome looked at all the pictures, they were old pictures...black and white.

Who had token the pictures if they were the only ones living there?

Oh! Maybe it was there son, Inu-yasha.

How kagome loved to find old journals to read... She grabbed one, it was black and white with a sticker sticked in the upper middle. On the sticker was written 'Izayoi's Journal 2' That probably meant this was the second and the other one was the first.

Since kagome had the second one in her hand already, she opened the first page. There was nice hand writting... (A/N: The year in this fic is 2010 ;p)

May 4th 1976

I'm so happy, I and my beloved Inu-taisho finally can live together in this beautiful place. It smells so good here, the flowers, the trees, the view...Simply gorgeous!Oh, nobody can be happier than I am right now. Were not finished with the unpacking yet since we just arrived in here yesterday. I still have to clean up my room. It's right next to the kind of library we will make, I wanted it here.Inu-taisho knows how I love to read.

Until next time, my beloved is calling me! xx

Flipping some pages, realising that one was all wierd as if someone had cried on it and it dried. With curiousity kagome obviously read the page.

April 18th 1979

My son is born! I gave birth to a gorgeous little baby boy. I'm so happy, we're so happy. Joy tears are building in my eyes.Inu-taisho named our son **Inu-Yasha**. It means dog demon, since my husband is full demon and i am human, my child will be half demon. He is so cute, his little silver dog ears and his golden eyes just like his father. He'll become a handsome man older, just like his father...

Kagome who was on her knees on the cold floor decided to bring the little box with her in her bedroom. Like that she could continue reading and be comfortable at the same time. On her way to exit the library, souta wasn't there anymore. Porbably got bored staying all alone in here, oh, and scared, kagome giggled to herself.

Walking the hallway to her bedroom, kagome stopped infront of the door where Izayoi's bedroom was. Deciding that maybe later she could visit it, she continued her way to her bedroom.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from that bedroom, like something fell on the floor and she swore hearing a woman yelling. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks... Maybe she just imagined... or maybe it can be her brother that's trying to scare her. Therefore she won't go check and ignore what she just heard.

Too much haunting talking for a day...

As she entered her bedroom, she looked at the clock placed on her night table. It was 3.36 p.m., she had alot of time to spend before souper. God knows how she din't feel like seeing ryoga's damn face .

Placing the box on her bed, kagome lyed down on her back, head on the pillow and flipped through the pages.

The last page was kind of crunched... Kagome's curiousity was ahead of her and she started reading obviously.

Wait a minute the year is when they both died...

July 24th 1993

My son just came back, police dropped him off at home. His olny 14 years old and he takes and sells drugs. I can't live like this anymore. Me and My husband were suposed to get married soon. We canceled the marriage. Where's my lovley Inu-Yasha that said 'Mommy I love you.' Wheres my Inu-yasha that gave me flowers, kisses, hugs? I lost my little baby! I don't want to live like this! What did I do wrong? Wasn't I a good mom? I just wanna leave this damn world! and... **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**

The words **DIE** were in black bold. Kagome had goosebumps, whoa... Inu-yasha was a freak... He probably died overdosing or something like that. Why did he do that to his mother? His probably the cause of his parents death.

That was the last page. She probably died afterwards...Kagome was sad, what a journal... That woman seemed so nice, full of life and so kind. She suffered so much... Dying at such a young age... in her late 20's, she was so pretty.

Kagome closed the book shut and placed it on the corner of her bed then closed her eyes. She wasn't going to forget that so easily... She wanted to learn more about them. Maybe Inu-yasha's still alive.How could he had been so mean to his mother that gave him birth, that loved him so very much. That woman was wounderful, thats what kagome thought of her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wake up kagome-dear." A voice whispered gently as a hand shaked her slowly. The raven haired girl opened an eye and saw her mother seated on her bed next to her with a sweet motherly smile. Kagome loved her mother so much. She'd never do something like Inu-yasha did to his mother. Never.

Kagome smiled and sat up, "I fell asleep."

"Yes dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled to her dauther again. "It's time to eat." And with that Mrs higurashi patted kagome's shoulder and made her way out of the room and closed the door slowly on her way out.

Great, now she had to eat with ryoga... That guy, she could hate him as much as she wanted too. He wasn't her father. Far from being her father.

Mr. Higurashi was a kind man, that worked his ass off for his familly and died when kagome was 9 years old. Two years after his death Mrs. Higurashi met ryoga at her bestfriends marriage and fell in love with him. Three months later they were officially going out. Kagome and souta wern't very pleased with her mother's feelings and decisions. There she was, going out with a man when her husband died. The siblings hated him because they din't want an other dad. Not that he was mean or anything... He was nice with to them actually... but it just seemed like he was trying to be more then her mothers boyfriend...

Now her mother decided to live with him in his mansion. Far from there shrine, school, freinds ect... Kagome and souta are really mad about this. But, their mother loved him, alot.

Kagome missed her friends so much. She couldn't see them all the time anymore, she can't even call them since it's long distance. This was a living hell. She had to attend a new school when summer edned.

As she stepped in the kitchen, she was the last one to arrive. So they were waiting for her to start eating. Kagome took a place across from souta like that she din't have to eat infront of _his _face.

"You guys can start eating, you know." Kagome said in an not-so-happy tone of voice. Ryoga started eating after kagome and the two other's ate afterwards. Kagome rolled her eye's as she took a sip out of her limonade juice.

It wasn't a bad looking kitchen. There was a big chandellier hanging from the ceilling and on the middle of the table. There was wooden counters and eveything a kitchen needed. Even a cook... Wow... That was cool.

It was pretty silent, both kids liked it that way. They din't have to talk to ryoga. But unfortunatly the silence din't last for too long, Mrs. higurashi broke it.

"So kids, are you having fun?" The're mom looked pretty nervous. Scared that one of them answered a big-fat-mean -'No!'... That'll probably offend ryoga.

"Yeah." Kagome mumbled. She answered the oppossite of what she really felt over here.

"Sure! Yeah, great!" Souta lied, but lied very well, unlike kagome. Kagome giggled slightly, unfortunatly for her, her mother saw. Kagome straightened her posture immediatly. Her mother was very scary when she got mad... The expression on her face was... was...dangerous...

The dinner went on silently, her mother talked once in a while to break the silence a little. Well after all, kagome nor souta spoke to much to ryoga, which was a good thing. Kagome picked up her plate then placed the spoon and fork inside it then grabbed her glass in the other unoccupied hand and brought everything in the sink. Not like anybody was going to wash it, there was a washing machine.

Afterwards souta did the same thing and joined his sister out of the kitchen.

"Sis, whats up with that box in your room ?" Souta asked curiously. Kagome frown. He went in her bedroom.

"Why the hell did you come in my room without asking ?" Kagome asked semi angry.

" I was trying to find you. I knocked on the door several times you din't answer so, I went in..." Souta explained seriously.

"Well that meant I wasn't in my room stupid!" She told him in her getting-angry voice.

"Well I wanted to be sure you wern't just dead in your room. I was worried!" He said in his defense. Kagome sighed and smiled then gave him a playful nudge. Souta smiled and nudged her back, "So whats the box, I saw pictures in it and oh, a journal. The other one was on your bed..."

"I found it in the library. It's Izayoi and Inu-taisho..." Kagome explained, souta had a satiesfied kinda proud look on his face.

"I told you I wasn't lying! Did you see the guys eyes! T'so cool men!" Souta was getting really exciting. "And his claws! His teath! and-"

Kagome cut him off, he was getting out of crontrol. "Ok souta! I saw it too." They giggled as they stopped infront of kagome's bedroom door. " I believe you now. But there is **NO** ghost what so ever. They won't come and _haunt_ us. Izayoi was a kind personne."

"Really ?" Souta said with big wide interested eyes. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I read three pages of her second journal..."

"Cool! I wanna read it too." Souta exclaimed in excitment. Kagome smiled and told him to wait here. She entered her room and took the little box and handed it to souta with a smile.

"Here, have fun." Kagome said as she closed her bedroom door shut. As she turned to her neatly done bed, she realised she forgot to give him the second journal. In a rush, grabbing the journal in her hand she opened the door to call out for souta but he was already gone... Oh well, next time.

Kagome still had the urge to read a little more. Kagome lyed on her tummy and opened the book, there was over 100 pages just in one journal, it was big and fat. She was flipping through the pages and stopped at any random page...

October 1st 1993

It's my son's brithday today. He left us this morning, he din't want a party or a 'Happy birthday Inu-Yasha!' with a hug a kiss not even a smile. My son changed so much lately, his grades are going down, he goes out ti'll 11 o clock at night and doesn't even talk to me or Inu-Taisho. I saw him smoking weed next to the house yesterday night with a girl. She had long black hair and kind of pale skin with brown eye's. I don't like that little girl, she looks older than Inu-yasha too. Plus she smokes weed. What could I do? He doesn't even want to look at me in the eye anymore!

Kagome clenched her fists, how can he be so mean. Her mother worried about him and he couldn't even look at her. It was is birthday, meaning he just got 14 years old. Which means he probably started smoking at the age of 13 or even 12! Kagome din't want to read more... It was just getting her pissed off.

"Argh, I hate this place. It's so creepy." Kagome said to herself aloud as she turned to lie on her back and stare at the white colored ceilling. "I think I'll go take a little walk outside." It was already 7.39 p.m., it was dark outside, yet kagome still wanted to go take a little walk. To breath a little, this house was so dusty !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome was walking near the forest. There was a nice river not to far so kagome decided to go sit over there. Looking around, she found a little blue wooden colored bench right next to the river. It wouldn't hurt to sit there and think... about...

About how she missed her friends, shrine and school, everything she'll probably never see again. Only the thought of never seeing her friends again shot a pain in her chest. She loved them alot. They cried so much before kagome left, hugged each other and said good-bye... good-bye for ever. That broke kagome's heart, as well as there friends. Maybe they forgot about her already and went on with life... The're probably having fun, even without her.

"AH!" Kagome cried out as she saw a guy lying on the bench. She din't see him when she was further away because the bench was facing the river. The silver haired young mancracked an eye open wondering who the hell would be walking around there at 8 o clock at night when usually nodody walks there, day or night.

Wait a minute something about that guy wasn't normal... Oh my gosh! He had silver dog ears, amber orbs and silver hair! Was this... was this him?

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and just lied his head back on his crossed arms placed in the back of his head. Kagome eyes widened... It was him! "Excuse me? Who are you ? What are you doing on our land?" Kagome asked from where she was standing, not wanting to approach him to much. He could be mean, he might even try to kill her with those claws...

He din't answer. Kagome clenched her fists and walked up to him. " I asked you questions! You could atleast answer them!"She was getting a little angry at him.

"None of your god damn bussiness, girl." He replied still in the same position, din't move a muscle.

"Well this isn't your mansion... so what the hell are you doing here ?" She lost her patience.

"Keh... It was..."

Kagome's eyes widened, she paused and relaxed. So it was him... "Your Inu-yasha ?"

It took a little moment before he answered "Yep."

"Okay..." Kagome looked at the river... Not really knowing what to do or what to say or even how to feel.

"What about you." Not like he cared much.

"Kagome."

"Since when do you live here ?"

"Um... Since today..." He had never seen her around. But he did know that a man lived there alone.

"Uh huh." He simply replied.

There she was talking to the guy who killed his parents and was on drugs. What should she do...? Call the police and say she found Inu-yasha.

Or maybe Not.

-

-.-

A/N: Is Inu-yasha really a murdurer...? Read and find out...

Edited : Febuary 4, 2007


End file.
